See, You're Mine
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Daphne and Pansy have a private - well, not very private, really - moment in the girl's lavatory. Written for nearlyconscious.


Author's Notes: Written as a cheering-up gift for nearlyconscious, who requested Daphne/Pansy BDSM.

Warnings (enticements?): School-age sex, semi-public sex, exhibitionism, sex toys.

)O(

Daphne was alone in the girl's lavatory between classes, stalling before going to Potions by curling her hair around her fingers and admiring the effect in the mirror, when she caught a glimpse of Pansy in the mirror. And no sooner had she seen her than Pansy's arms were wrapped around her waist and her breasts pushing into her back.

"I've been thinking about you all morning," Pansy whispered, her hands already moving up to pinch and squeeze Daphne's nipples. "I hope you don't mind taking a minute…"

"We're going to be late for class," Daphne murmured, but Pansy silenced her when she put her hands on her ass and squeezed it hard. Daphne's whole body tensed.

"Don't tell me you'd rather be in class than doing this," Pansy purred. "Besides…" Her hand slid up beneath Daphne's skirt and Daphne gasped quietly. "I brought something specially for you."

"What?" she murmured, then groaned as Pansy began to rub slowly along her slit through her knickers.

"Bend over and I'll show you."

Daphne bent over the sinks immediately, clutching the edges so hard that her knuckles ached. She could feel Pansy's hands running over her backside, and she bent her head, letting her hair fall across her face to shield it. Pansy hooked her fingers over the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down, letting them fall to rest around Daphne's ankles.

"That's right – bent over like a slut for me," she whispered, and Daphne squeezed her thighs together, feeling her juices begin to trickle down them.

"Someone might come in…"

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Pansy's hands disappeared from Daphne's backside, and Daphne let out a small whimper of dismay, then a fresh, soft moan when she felt something hard, thick and smooth prodding between her thighs. "Wouldn't you like someone to come in and see you acting like a dirty little slut for me?" Then she added, "Spread your legs, love, I'm going to need a bit of space to fit this in…"

Daphne shuffled immediately, spreading her legs apart and bending even farther forward. The faucets pressed uncomfortably against her breasts, but she didn't care, and she didn't want to adjust her position – not when she could feel Pansy very slowly, very carefully rubbing the length of a dildo along her slit.

"Please hurry up, Pansy…" she whimpered. The tip of the toy brushed against her clit and Pansy laughed quietly.

"Don't rush me, Daphne, darling."

Daphne pressed her forehead against the cold glass, her breath coming in hitched little gasps, and her knees trembled when she felt the tip of the dildo slide back slowly, resting at the entrance to her pussy.

"Say you're a dirty little slut," Pansy purred.

"I'm a dirty little slut!" The words came out easily – Daphne had said the same thing to Pansy many times and it had never failed to heat them both up – and her whole body shook as Pansy pushed her dildo in.

"Say you're _my_ dirty little slut."

"I- I'm your dirty little slut," Daphne managed, and she moaned as the toy sank deeper into her. She could feel her nipples straining against her bra, and her inner thighs were soaked, and the thought that, at any moment, someone could walk in and see what Pansy was doing to her only made her wetter.

"Too right, you are." Pansy rammed the dildo into her and her body jolted against the sinks. "My dirty little slut, all bent over with your panties around your ankles, getting pounded where anyone could see…" She wrapped one arm around Daphne and pushed hard against her clit, all while keeping up the pace with the toy, fucking her deep and hard and hitting all the most sensitive spots. Daphne bucked hard against her hand, craving the feeling of Pansy's skilled fingers on that sensitive little spot.

"Who would you like to see you, hmm?" Pansy adjusted the angle of the dildo, and Daphne let out a cry as the tip rammed against her g-spot. Pansy's fingers were working so hard on her clit now, and she bucked wildly against her hands. "Maybe some of those Gryffindor sluts – Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley? I know you've gotten wet for them."

"_Christ_, Pansy!" Daphne's knees were close to giving out and she grabbed onto the faucets for maximum leverage, bouncing hard on the dildo. "I- I want- _everyone_ to see!"

"That's right…" Pansy whispered. She pinched down on Daphne's clit, then leaned forward and pressed her lips against her throat. "Because you're _mine_. You want everyone to see that you're _mine_."

Daphne nodded wildly as her juices came gushing out of her. Pansy pressed rough kisses against her cheek and neck, and when Daphne's orgasm finally ended, she grabbed her and spun her around, kissing her on her lips.

"Mine," she whispered once more.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
